


the thirtieth

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, MJ is a single mother, Oh it's Peter, Peter is adorable, Pining, Romance, and he's still Spider-Man, and they were roommates oh my god they were roommates, another weird au, mj has yet to discover her feelings, please read it, someone hides their feelings behind meaningless flings, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: MJ is turning thirty years old, and she has a lot of feelings. Thankfully, Peter is there to cheer her up.





	1. cake of one candle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn't trash.

“Always remember to calm down, sweetie. And no, you can’t call Spider-Man to teach someone a lesson, this is a secret, and you can’t talk about it.” Michelle said, facing her own phone screen.

Showing on the screen was the frowning face of a young girl. “I know.” She replied.

“Keep it cool like me. You can always fight with your words, though you should also be careful with your-”

 _“language,_ yeah I know.” The girl completed. “C’mon, mom. I know the stories about you in school, you didn’t keep it _cool.”_

Michelle rolled her eyes. “Well, I wasn’t studying in an expensive school in Europe, so shut it, Angela.” She was found with silence, and so she wholeheartedly requested. “It is your dream to be studying there, please, don’t get yourself expelled because you punched another kid.”

“Fine, I won’t get angry next time.” 

“No, no. You can get angry, just don’t kill anyone.” Michelle clarified. “What was it this time?”

Angela huffed with anger. “They were saying girls ruined Star Wars. I mean, what kind of shit is that?”

 _“Language,_ and next time just say Carrie Fisher would kick their ass for saying something like that.”

“That’s a good one. Fine, I’ll be nicer to the colonizers.” She agreed and yawned. “I should get back to sleep.”

Michelle laughed and smiled. “Of course, and sorry for waking you up. Love you, honey.” 

“I love you too. Happy birthday, mom.” 

“Thanks, baby.”

Michelle watched as Angela waved her hand on the other line, and waited for her to end the call. After that, she checked the time. 

She still had one hour till she turned thirty years old. One hour till midnight. 

Michelle loved New York, but she had spent her whole friday walking around the city, and it was exhausting. So exhausting that she only remembered to call her daughter late at night, since she collapsed on the couch for a power nap almost immediately after she arrived home.

She headed to the shower, spending some time under the hot water, overthinking how all the running around, hustling, from today, just like the other days, would get her nowhere.

Michelle threw herself on her bed, scrolling through her phone, still exhausted, almost falling asleep without putting any clothes on. 

But _no,_ she still had something to do. 

Going to the kitchen, she grabbed the chocolate cake she had on the fridge. The one she bought earlier on her way home. 

It had one lonely candle on top of it. Michelle lightened it, looking at the time, and it was just a few minutes after midnight. She was officially thirty.

She took a deep breath and blew the candles. 

Michelle was about to cut a piece for herself, when her attention was caught by some giggling coming from the hall just outside the apartment. It sounded like a woman, and before the knife could touch the cake, she noticed a male voice, and how someone was unlocking her door.

The door opened, and the first thing she thought to do was to hide under the table. 

It was Peter and he was obviously accompanied. 

A few seconds inside the apartment, and the girl already had herself straddled on Peter’s lap. He kissed her back, and nervously held on her, because of course he had noticed Michelle hiding under the table. _Couldn’t she had just gone to her room?_ He also eyed the birthday cake of one candle on the top, and _oh right._

Peter managed to stop the kiss, but before he could say anything, the girl moved to kiss his jaw and neck, and it felt really good, so he _really_ had to gather a lot of focus to say, “W-we, uh, we have to stop.”

She stopped, and looked into his eyes, and he felt the need to look away. “What, why?”

“I, uh, I just remembered, I have work to do. And I, I have to wake up earlier for work too, so…” Peter tried, and even before he was finished, he already knew he had failed. 

In her hiding, Michelle grimaced. That was worse than having to hear them having sex.

“Work?” She scoffed, still on his lap. “I came all the way here, and in the middle of making out, just now, you remembered you have work to do. Is that it?”

“Yes?” 

She got off him, groaning. “You know what? I won’t even stress over it. You probably don’t even remember my name.”

He frowned. “Of course I do.”

“Really? Then what’s my name, _Peter?”_ She challenged.

Peter gulped, embarrassment threatening to show on his face. “I’ll get the door for you.”

“Unbelievable.” She scoffed again, bitterly. “Can I at least get a beer?”

“Y-yeah, of course.” Peter agreed, hoping that she would leave after, before things had a chance to get even more awkward. 

He got a bottle from his fridge, she followed him, stopping by the side of the table, and he prayed that she wouldn’t notice Michelle just under it.

Peter handed it to her with an apologetic smile, she rolled her eyes. “You did promise me a drink.” She said as she grabbed her purse from the floor, and closed the door with a forceful bang, definitely not trying to be polite.

With the loud noise, Peter thought, _Ada! Her name was Ada. Oh, wait, no, was it Ana?_ He sighed, hitting his head against the door and closing his eyes, _that wasn’t great._

“Can I get out now?” Michelle whispered, just in case.

“Yeah, you can get out now, MJ.” He answered, sitting on the couch. 

“Sorry.” She said in a weird high-pitched voice, hoping that it sound genuine enough.

“It’s okay. I thought you were gonna spend the night at Liz’.” Peter explained, he didn’t like bringing anyone over when she was home.

“She canceled. Her son got a little bit sick, and you know, she’s already preparing a whole party for me tomorrow, I didn’t wanna bother.” She tried to keep the blues out of her voice, _tried._

“You sound a bit down about that party, what’s wrong? It’s just a birthday.” He commented, and she hated him a little for how he could read her.

She groaned. “Shut up, loser, you’re not the one turning thirty years old. You’re just twenty-five, you have no right to judge me.”

Peter held both his hands in the air in defeat. “Fine, fine.”

He went to get some cold water, and Michelle tried, but she couldn’t keep it in anymore, and she laughed as she said, “What was that? Work? That was the excuse you decided to come up with? And on top of it, you couldn’t even remember her name?”

Peter choked on his water, coughing uncontrollably. “What was I supposed to say? And I feel bad about that.”

“I don’t know, but that work excuse really sucked. Try another one next time.” She wasn’t laughing anymore, but there was still humor to her voice.

“Leave me alone.” He just whined, wrinkling his nose. And she wondered if it was that adorable charm he used on all the girls he went out with.

“Don’t you think about having a steady girlfriend? I don’t know, falling in love and all that shit?” Michelle asked him.

Peter put his water down, and faced her, eye to eye, and almost as if he couldn’t control himself, he replied, “I am in love.” 

She blinked, and before she could ask _with whom?_ He continued to say, “With my life.” He babbled. “With how things are right now, uh, you know, comfortable.”

“Okay.” She looked weird at him.

It didn’t a take a second for Peter to start talking again, changing the subject. “So, hey, already celebrating?” He pointed to the cake.

“Yeah, kinda.” Michelle answered, a little bit embarrassed at how lonely the image of her having a birthday cake all by herself in a late night looked. In her head, she was treating herself, so she tried not to care.

“Come on, you have to blow the candle.” He excitedly proposed.

“I already did it.” She joined him at the table.

“I wasn’t here, so it doesn’t count.” Peter argued.

“This isn’t a thing.” She argued back.

“It totally is a thing.” He lightened the candle. “Make a wish.”

Michelle fondly rolled her eyes. She blew the candle for the second time that night. 

She was cutting them pieces when Peter asked, “What did you wish for?”

“A job.” Michelle answered right away. “I really need to get off your back.”

“C’mon, you know I love-” He interrupted himself. “You know I don’t mind having you here.”

“I know, but still… Angela’s school is not getting any cheaper. Even though it’s only half the full price due to the scholarship, it’s still a lot.” She complained, and the sweet chocolate cake really contrasted to the bitter of her worries.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the perfect job.” Peter tried. “You’re gonna show them.”

Michelle laughed. “Show who?”

“Uh…” He pondered. “Oh, I know! You’re gonna show to the sexist society that doesn’t want to employ a single mom that you’re very much capable, yeah, you’re gonna show them!”

“That’s right.” She tried to be cheerful. “I don’t even live with my daughter, she’s studying abroad, you assholes!” She yelled to the ceiling, as if it would solve anything.

While they ate, Michelle could sense Peter doing his best to make her laugh, from stupid nerdy jokes, to stupid funny faces, and they didn’t even see the time pass, stopping only when there was only two left pieces of cake.

She yawned and looked at the time, and _yes, it’s late._ “I should go to bed.”

“Yeah, sure.” He replied. “I’ll wash things up.”

Michelle smiled, and thought she could do a hug right now. “Thanks.”

With his arms around her, Peter closed his eyes, letting out a big sigh, trying not to be distracted by the fact that her hair smelled really nice. “No problem, and happy birthday.” He managed to say.

She smiled again, sleep showing in her eyes. 

Peter heard the sound of her bedroom door closing, and a deep breath escaped him. He rested his hands on his face, wondering how his heart didn’t give up with her so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> What am I even doing, right? I just had the idea and had to write to get it out of my system.
> 
> What do you think? I could come up with more, I guess, so keep me motivated me if you're game.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. dress up

“Angela, sweetie, you can allow yourself to have fun, too. I understand that you don’t want to watch Johnny Depp, but don’t shut off your friends just because they like some of his movies.” Michelle explained, her hands going through her closet, not having her eyes on her phone as she spoke.

“But, mom-” Angela argued. 

“Didn’t you say they agreed with you? When you said you think he’s a bad person?” Michelle asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s okay.” Michelle said, finally finding the perfect dress. “You don’t need to go with them to watch the pirate movie, just say you’re gonna hang out with them next time.”

“Are you sure they’re not gonna hate me?” The girl insecurely asked. 

Michelle laughed, now searching for shoes. “Of course not, honey. You told me they’re good people, they’re your friends, right?”

Angela nodded, and even though Michelle wasn’t really paying attention to the screen, she caught the sincere smile on her daughter’s face.

This time, she paused her busy movement, went to the kitchen to get some water, and then made sure to look at the phone screen, to look into Angela’s eyes. “So, they’ll understand. Listen, baby, I know, _I really know,_ how you feel passionate about this stuff, but you don’t need to isolate yourself from the rest of the world because of it, sometimes it gets lonely, and it hurts.”

Michelle could see so much of herself in her little girl, and sometimes it scared her. She knew that exactly because of that personality, when she was young, being so closed off, when she finally opened up to someone, it was too late for her to realize she had chose the wrong person to trust. 

All of that because she didn’t have any experience getting to know people since she was only a little girl, because she was too pretentious to assume she could read every single person on earth, and that she didn’t need anyone, and when she finally thought about leaning on someone else, she made a mistake. 

Michelle finally learned she could feel and love, having to learn that in a hurtful way, but then, after, she realized she just had to find the right people. People like Liz, Gwen, Ned, May and Peter.

She could see how Angela was thinking deeply about what she had said, and so Michelle added, “If you find the right people, stick to them, don’t run away. I know it can be scary, and maybe you’ll get hurt, but I’ll always be here to pick you up, okay?”

“Okay.” The girl agreed, and smiled fondly, just a little bit of sadness in her eyes. “I love it here, but I really miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby.” 

“Oh, I just remembered!” Angela exclaimed, as if they weren’t even sharing a heartfelt moment just a second ago. “I really need to tell you about how I called out that one kid during history class-”

Michelle was about to roll her eyes and say that _she didn’t have time for this,_ when almost on cue, Peter popped out of his bedroom, yawning in all his glory wearing a Spider-Man themed robe. 

“Oh, good morning!” She greeted in a mocking tone. “Or should I say good afternoon? Since it’s already past noon.” 

“It’s saturday.” Peter whined as he went to get some coffee. “Leave me alone, MJ.”

“Is Peter there? Let me talk to him!” Angela’s excited voice requested.

“Great, now I have time to get ready.” Michelle threw her phone in Peter’s way without warning, and of course he caught it, even though he was still almost walking around with closed eyes. “Entertain this social warrior for me, I’m busy and she’s insufferable.”

Peter chuckled, rubbing his eyes as he said, “She’s _your_ daughter, and you named her after Angela Davis, what did you expect, exactly?”

“I don’t listen to what people who wake up after noon have to say, sorry.” Michelle replied as she headed back to her bedroom. She had to get ready for the birthday party Liz is throwing for her. 

Michelle wasn’t the one who decided she had to have a party, but Liz wanted to do it so much, to celebrate the big thirty, and she didn’t want to go there looking like she didn’t care for her friend’s efforts. 

So, for now Michelle decided Peter was a better person to talk than her busy self, and she knew she was right when just before she closed her door, she heard him say, “What’s up, Angel?” 

Angela cringed. “Please, don’t call me that.”

“Okay, then, what about Angie?” Peter tried.

“If I recall the past correctly, I already refused that one too.” 

“It’s Angie, or no nickname at all.” He insisted.

“No nickname at all.” Angela replied. “Always no nickname at all.”

“I’m cool with that.” Peter said, took a sip of his coffee, and then looked directly into the camera. “So how are things going, _Angie?”_

She rolled her eyes, and he laughed as he observed how the way she did it was exactly like MJ. “How are things going, _Pete?”_ Angela shot back. “Did you ask my mom out yet?”

Peter choked on his coffee, started to nervously cough, and he had a deja vu from last night when he did the exact same thing but with water. He wondered if it was going to be a habit of his around the Jones women. 

“She will hear you!” Peter scolded, after recovering from his coughing.

Now Angela whispered and repeated, “Did you ask my mom out yet?”

“Why would I do that?” He asked, defensively.

“Well, that’s obvious, because you like her.” She kept her voice down, but said matter-of-factly.

“No I don’t!” Peter denied. “I mean, she’s one of my best friends, of course I like her, but not like that.”

Angela groaned. “God, you’re worse than the boys in my grade. Okay then, go live your life without true love.”

“Oh, shut up.” He argued. “I don’t need advice from a thirteen years old.”

“Actually, you do.” She disagreed. “You need better excuses than _I have work to do.”_

Peter banged his hand on the table, and yelled, “MJ, you told her about last night?”

Michelle didn’t answer with words, and just started laughing hard enough for him to hear from another room, and that was already answer enough.

“Okay, that’s it.” He angrily stared at the screen. “I’m never gonna tell you anything about patrolling. You wanted to have a call with the princess of Wakanda? Well, forget it.”

Angela gasped. “No! You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would.” Peter threatened. 

“Please, don’t let me out of the Spider-Man stuff, and definitely don’t cancel that call with Princess Shuri!” She requested.

Now he whispered. “Then forget that thing about me and your mom.”

Angela sighed. “Okay, I’ll let it go.”

Then Peter finally told her about his latest adventure as Spider-Man he had that week, time passed, and after that, he figured he should get ready for the party too.

After the call with Angela ended, he actually spent a good amount of hours just playing video games, only when Michelle called, requesting for him to _help her zip up her dress,_ he realized that he should dress up too.

The dress had an almost invisible, camouflaged, zipper on the back that MJ couldn’t quite reach, and he teased her, trying to calm himself down, “Your long arms are for nothing?”

“Oh, shut up.” She replied jokingly. 

Peter zipped her up as she asked, _and it had to be some kind of torture,_ he was sure.

It was time to go, and he was wearing a nice dark floral shirt, and a jacket above it, regular jeans and shoes, deciding it was good enough. 

Finally ready, Michelle got out of her bedroom, and of course any words got stuck in his throat as soon as his eyes landed on her. 

She had her hair beautifully tied back, wearing a classy little black dress. 

“It’s been quite some time since I dressed up.” Michelle muttered to herself, and she felt great actually, even though worries were still hanging over head. She assumed she could have one fun day. 

Peter was glad he was wearing sunglasses, so she wouldn’t have a chance to read his stunned expression. 

He sighed and tried to get his shit together. “Let’s go, birthday girl.” 

She smiled, and pointed at the sunglasses on his face. “Tony Stark much?”

“They aren’t colored ones, my ego is still a healthy amount.” Peter joked. “Besides, it kinda helps me to focus with the whole super sense and everything, so I have a good excuse to use it.”

Michelle shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

He opened the apartment’s door, and she passed by him, going out first, and Peter had to close his eyes as she did, because he didn’t trust himself not to stare at her back. 

Peter took a deep breath, now having to drive them, spending more time with her so close in such a small space, her perfume haunting him all the way. _Yeah, he was definitely not surviving that party._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> It makes me so happy that you guys actually liked the first chapter, so I'm trying to write the whole thing (which I don't have a plan of how many chapters or anything, lol)
> 
> Comments are really the stuff that makes me motivated enough to get up and write more, so hey, let me know what you think!! It's really important. 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. promise of love

Ned hugged Peter as everyone else congratulated MJ for her birthday when they arrived at Liz’ house.

He saw Betty, and he thought that he could get through this party just okay. He really liked her, she really made Ned happy.

MJ wasn’t the one who really wanted a party, but she understood what Liz was trying to do, _to celebrate her,_ and she felt really happy for that, even though there was still a nagging in the back of her mind, and once again, she shove it, trying to avoid worries at least for that one night.

Ned took a look at Michelle and then at Peter, but the brown-eyed boy was quick to show him a nasty glare that said _don’t you dare,_ and so Ned maintained his mouth shut, avoiding making an unnecessary comment.

Another person sent a nasty glare, and it was Gwen, but directed to Peter, only because it was a habit of hers.

“C’mon, Gwenie.” Peter said, as she approached to greet him, carrying a menacing aura. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be married right now.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, because he was right. “Can you stop throwing that on my face?”

Liz laughed, kissing Gwen in the cheek, and taking their son to go play with the other kids at the party.

“I really can’t.” Peter replied jokingly. “It’s the only thing I can brag about, since you always say I was a horrible boyfriend.”

Michelle watched with interest.

“He really was horrible.” Gwen confirmed. “I see him more now than when we used to date.”

Michelle sent him a scolding look, as if telling him that she knows he can do better.

“Anyway, he’s lucky Liz is in his friends’ list, and he made us meet.” Gwen continued, and then tapped Peter in the back. “But, hey, see that girl there.” She pointed. “She’s your type.”

He raised one eyebrow, following Gwen’s directions, announcing, “I’m out.” And walked to the girl, greeting her, using the charming smile that usually worked.

Michelle’s eyes followed him, and she wondered what his type was, _what this girl had in common with the one from last night?_ She wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted by May’s enthusiastic voice.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” May exclaimed, hugging Michelle, and she received the hug with enthusiasm too.

“Thank you so much, May.” She replied, and May was quick to ask for Angela, and she explained how the girl was doing great abroad.

“Is Peter already here?” May asked. 

Michelle looked for him again, and found him making that girl laugh. “He’s there.” She told May.

The older woman rolled her eyes, but Michelle could still see the affection showing on her face. After all, she witnessed for many years, the precious relationship they had as aunt and nephew, even though May could find herself annoyed at some of his habits.

“He’s not bothering you, right?” May questioned, with a pointy look at the scene playing between Peter and his type-of-girl.

“Oh, no.” Michelle was quick to answer. “He’s the best roommate I could ever ask for.” She took one more look at him from afar. _“Really, the best.”_

The girl grabbed him by the arm, giggling, guiding them to another room, they disappeared of her view, and only then Michelle gave up of following him with her eyes.

She eyed the whole place, and found old college colleagues and friends, and even the people who didn’t really support her when she was trying to get a degree while raising her kid. Still, Liz meant the best, and she was happy with the party, since she was also seeing people who helped her, like Cindy, a good college friend of hers. 

Still, Michelle wondered why none of them seemed as interesting as Peter who got away with that girl, the girl which she still didn’t find a specific thing about her to make her his type.

Michelle figured she wanted to know, because then, the next time, she would be the one to help him out to find a date, _right?_

 

Peter watched as MJ received gifts from her friends. He was one of her closest friends, _hell,_ they even lived together, but in moments like this, he felt like he wasn’t part of her world.

Even Ned, being the dork that he was, gave her a present that meant to be also Angela’s, something that she could send to her lovely daughter. Ned gave her a chic sketchbook, it could be used as a diary or notebook, it had a beautiful pink pen accompanying it, that Peter knew that Angela would love. MJ knew that too, and that’s why she looked at it with bright eyes, and thanked Ned with her whole heart, but not before sending him a snark comment about how she knew it was Betty that chose that present. She was right.

Ned didn’t gave her a Lego set of Spider-Man as a joke like Peter suggested. 

Some gifts felt like they were coming from a baby shower party, and Peter rolled his eyes at it, and he knew that MJ would do the same, but she loved Angela too much to feel petty about any presents she cold send her daughter.

May, of course, had the sense to give her an expensive collection of books. 

Liz and Gwen gave her a beautiful purse/bag, one that Liz suggested it would be perfect for when she found her job, and Gwen added how she believed she would find the perfect job soon enough. 

_That was a great gift,_ Peter thought, he wished it had been him to give her that.

MJ didn’t need stupid friends to give her Legos as a prank when she was a whole grown woman, she specially didn’t need a friend who as an obvious threat to her life, to her little family of two.

Peter always thought that way, he just never had the heart to say it. He always hoped she would realize it, that he wasn’t needed in her life, or Angela’s life, that he was a bother, even. She still didn’t see it. So he was still by her side, waiting for it.

He knew that he couldn’t watch her unwrap his present for her, and when the girl of this night, invited him to _get out of here,_ Peter accepted it in a heartbeat.

 _Was it Lucy?_ He wondered about her name, he hoped that he didn’t get that wrong this time. Peter took another sip of his drink, and he realized he didn’t care to smell like alcohol for another night, even if none of that had any biologic effect on his body, _he wished it had._

The only thing Peter knew for sure is that he didn’t want to see MJ’s face anymore. It was another one of these nights, when he just wanted her to disappear, or to be more accurate, for his feelings to disappear.

He wasn’t drunk of alcohol, but it sure felt like it. It was as if he wasn’t inside of his own body, and with open eyes, he dreamt of skyscrapers, taking and gaving all the pleasure together with Lucy, trying to fade, bit by bit, piece by piece, of MJ’s face off his mind.

 

Michelle’s eyes and attention were on the gifts and on the people around her, but her observant eyes didn’t miss when Peter ran off with Lucy. She hoped he would remember her name, now being aware of Peter’s type, due to Gwen’s information, and his type were girls who were only looking for one night stands, basically running away from commitments the same way he did.

She could’ve guessed that one, since he was never the bastard to lie and fool girls just to get what he wanted, _it made sense,_ she concluded.

Michelle wasn’t one of these girls, _she was too old for that shit,_ or maybe she wasn’t, it definitely depended on the person’s personal choices, she just assumed she didn’t fit there, it was her personality. 

_Why was she thinking about it? Oh right,_ because Michelle wanted to be the one to help Peter with finding a date next time, nothing more.

The night was coming to an end, at least for her, already feeling exhausted, and she unwrapped the tiny last box she had to unwrap.

It was a beautiful discreet golden necklace, in the form of a tiny rose bud. 

**(from Peter: I know you’re not big on jewelry, but happy birthday.)**

He was right, she didn’t really care about jewelry, but for some reason, that gift gave her the brightest smile. _Was it real gold?_ She hoped it wasn’t, she didn’t want Peter spending a lot of money for a silly birthday present. 

Michelle observed it, with curious and lovingly eyes, and she didn’t tell anyone that this rose bud golden necklace was her favorite birthday gift.

 

Peter was walking to his building, facing the unforgivable morning sun, he hoped he didn’t forget anything at Lucy’s place, because he didn’t have any plans of going back there ever again.

Not because there was something awful there, he just knew he wouldn’t step foot there anymore.

Peter opened his door, and he had a lot of hopes, like he would have many missions during this week to occupy his mind, and that he wouldn’t have to see MJ’s face for now, he didn’t want see her, not yet, it would hurt, he knew that. 

If he happened to see her, which would be easy to happen, since they were roommates, he would just find an excuse to get away from her. _That’s it,_ he decided, before opening his apartment’s door.

First thing he found, when he entered his living room, was MJ, and it hurt, as he expected, and so he was about to get away from her, but that was before he noticed her tears rolling off her eyes.

Peter faced her, and with his eyes, not with words, he asked, _what’s wrong?_

She answered, her phone in hands, as she sat on the couch, “A call… from one of the interviews I did.”

“And?” Peter questioned.

“I just got rejected.” MJ bitterly scoffed. “I didn’t tell you… but I had hopes for this company… I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

He remained in silence.

“But I did, you know? I did get my hopes up… and… I got rejected…” More tears escaped her eyes. “I was almost sure I would get this… but they went for the younger lady, with no kids. It’s gotta be a coincidence.” She laughed, but there wasn’t humor on it. “It’s gotta be a coincidence that she happened to be just a bit younger than me.”

Peter maintained his silence, sensing she wanted to say more.

“She wasn’t better than me.” MJ said. “I knew I had a real chance…”

She ran out of words, more tears fell from her eyes, and that’s when, even though he faintly smelt like Lucy and alcohol, he went to hug her, as if it was the only, and most important thing he could possibly do right now. That was only because he knew how much, and for how long, she was fighting, and something in the back of his mind told him that none of her friends ever saw this fighter but suffering side of her, only him.

Still, regardless if it could break him to peaces, he was sure that no matter what, he would hug her if she needed it.

 

Later in the day, in his room, Peter, once again, read the original message that came with the golden rose bud necklace he bought, the message that he hid from MJ. 

**A tender promise of love,** it said.

And that phrase only was reason enough for him to buy that gift for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I'm excited about this story, so please, if you are as well, and wants to see more, tell me and let me know what you think. Leave me a comment, it's so important, it's definitely what makes me want to write more!!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. lucy

It’s monday morning, and usually, Peter doesn’t wake up early, especially on a monday, but he’s up, and making breakfast. MJ has a full day of running around New York, going to job interviews, and giving out resumés for places that don’t take it online. 

She’s very clear about not needing any help, and Peter believes that, but it wouldn’t hurt to help her out a little, especially after she allowed herself to have a breakdown in front of him the other night. 

MJ, secretly, had high hopes for that one job, and he couldn’t imagine the frustration she felt when she didn’t get it. He wondered how much pilled up anger, and melancholy she had hid, having her to finally show him her tears, and let him hold her in his arms until she fell asleep. 

It was sunday morning, she was still wearing her pajamas. _What kind of company calls someone on a sunday morning?_ He angrily thought. He didn’t wake her up. 

Peter really hoped she didn’t notice Lucy’s perfume on him. It was a really nice scent, and he remembered appreciating it as he kissed her neck and went down and down on the girl’s body. She was one of the best companions he ever had, and looking at MJ’s sleeping face, he asked himself, he had just got back home, so why couldn’t he picture Lucy’s face anymore?

He carried MJ to her room, _and Peter felt bad._ Lucy had nice eyes, even though he couldn’t remember the color of them. Peter placed a blanket over MJ’s body. _It was very bad,_ he completely ignored the connection he felt with Lucy, but it was for the best, really, she was too nice to have her time wasted with him. 

Peter was almost finishing making a natural orange juice, just how MJ likes it, and he tried, but really couldn’t remember the color of Lucy’s hair, and so he hoped that at least, he made her feel as good as she made him that night.

He heard a door opening, and MJ showed up in the kitchen, showing slightly wide eyes. “That’s unusual.” She pointed at him, making breakfast early in the morning.

Peter smiled at her, and it was genuine. He was relieved, looking at her wasn’t hurting today. “Good morning to you too, MJ, or should I call you the best journalist this world is gonna know?”

She groaned. “Don’t say that just to make me feel better, the food is already enough.”

He chuckled, pouring the orange juice for her. “I am in fact saying that just to make you feel better, but I’m not lying.”

MJ threw him a skeptical look, taking a sip of her drink, sitting on the empty kitchen counter. Michelle was glad Angela wasn’t there in that moment, so she wouldn’t catch up with her bad habit of sitting on furniture that weren’t couches or chairs.

Due to her skepticism, Peter continued with his compliments. “Come on, do I need to mention how you graduated college with flying colors? You brag about that all the time.”

Michelle gave him a nod, acknowledging that. She did brag about that, because she had the right to, she was really proud of that achievement. 

He didn’t stop there. “Or do I need to remember how even in high school, you got a prize for an awesome article you wrote and got printed on the school’s newspaper?”

She squinted her eyes at him. “That’s also true, but how do you know that?”

“You… told me.” He tried. “Don’t you remember?”

Michelle tried to recall it. “I don’t usually share high school memories.”

Peter turned his back, facing the wall, occupying his hands washing some cutlery in the sink. “No…” He coughed. “You told me, back then, you know.”

 _Of course she wouldn’t remember,_ he cursed himself. Peter was just the weird kid in her building, who happened to cross her way when she was having a happy day so she shared the good news with him. 

“Oh, I think I remember.” Michelle said, and it felt nice to reminisce that one moment in her life, she really did a great work with that article, and remembering that gave her a boost of confidence to face the day she had ahead.

Peter didn’t believe her, high school MJ had a lot more to deal with than to save space in her memory for that kid who said she ‘kicked ass’, and really, he didn’t blame her. He was an annoying boy. 

Now, he assumed that a lot of the things she was having to deal with was related to the reason she disappeared from his building, from New York even, and Peter never saw her again, not until he saw her sitting on the living room of May’s apartment, older, and with an adorable little girl by her side.

Meeting Angela was one of the best things ever, and with that thought in mind, he got back to just standing by her side, being able to face her again.

Almost finished with her breakfast, Michelle grabbed her pot of yogurt and sat back on the counter, she opened it and noticed Peter make a funny face at her. “Don’t judge me, MJ loves her yogurt.”

Peter just laughed, and seeing she hadn’t a spoon, she asked for him to get it on the lower drawer by her side. He slightly moved from his place, and lowered himself a bit, stretchering his arm to get it.

He got himself up and handed the spoon to her, smirking, Peter joked, “You’re making Brooklyn Nine-Nine references, someone is in a good mood.”

Michelle found herself with Peter between her legs as she kept sat on the counter. _It was just Peter,_ she told herself, _so why did she feel overwhelmed?_ She came to the conclusion it was the smirk, that was definitely it. 

It wasn’t as if she was blind to his charm, Michelle could understand why Lucy, the blonde with dark streaks at the tips of her hair, with beautiful brown eyes that matched his, went home with him before the party was finished.

She found herself wondering if she could pull off that beautiful tight red dress Lucy was wearing, but more than that, Michelle wondered if she could pull off that youthful carefree smile she had during the whole night, as she whispered things into Peter’s ears, and as she pulled him from out of the house. 

Michelle was brought back from her musings by Peter’s finger, caressing her cheek, _so softly._ “Hey, you okay?”

She brought her eyes from the wall, from the spot she had fixated her eyes because for a moment, because for some reason, she couldn’t quite look at him. Now, Michelle looked at his face, and she regretted it immediately. Peter had noticed her sudden blank expression, and it had worried him. 

Without thinking twice, clearly overwhelmed by his presence so close to her, she pushed him away from her. For a second, he looked stunned, she faked a laugh that she hoped he wouldn’t notice it was fake.

“Don’t mock my yogurt.” Michelle declared, and got off the counter, walking away to her bedroom.

“I didn’t even-” Peter argued. “Where are you going?”

“I forgot something.” Was what she said as she closed her door.

Peter just hoped he hadn’t brought her mood down. 

A few minutes passed, MJ came back. She threw her now empty yogurt pot in the trash, and the spoon in the sink.

“I’m leaving.” Michelle said with a confident smile. “Thanks for the breakfast.”

“No problem.” Peter replied, she took a look a her, and once more in his life, MJ made him lose his breath for a moment, and he assumed he would never get tired of this, and he really couldn’t help himself, not when he noticed that now she was wearing the necklace he gave her. “Good luck.” Peter managed to say, finally.

MJ just winked at him, and closed the door after her.

Peter softly tapped his hands on his cheeks, fighting the warm feeling on them. “Come on, Spider-Man.” He tried to get himself together, he still had a city to protect today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I'm getting back to uni this week, so guys, PLEASE COMMENT, I'm serious, the feedbacks are what really motivates me to write, so I'd love to see more comments!!!!! Let me know what you're thinking.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. johnny

Michelle arrived at her apartment as the night approached. She was supposed to go back home tomorrow, but she didn’t want to be a bother to Liz and Gwen. They had a good time, and she missed living in that house with them, but after they got together and decided to adopt a kid, she decided it was time to give them space. 

Liz, Gwen and their little boy were family, and Michelle didn’t quite fit there, still, she was lucky to find a new roommate in the form of Peter and his vacant bedroom.

Michelle and the girls would have more time to have sleepovers to pretend they were roommates again, so she tried not to worry too much.

At home, thinking it would be better to go sleep early, Michelle only checked her emails and lost calls as she looked for a glass of water. There were no good news yet.

She was about to head to her bedroom, in an attempt to sleep before a wave of anxiety and worry could hit her, maybe she should face-time with Angela, maybe that would calm her, or maybe she shouldn’t, maybe she would only worry her daughter-

“Oh, hello.”

There was a man in her kitchen, and it wasn’t Peter. 

“You must be M-”

Almost jumping out of surprise, and with wide eyes, Michelle’s first reaction was to get a frying pan and to hit the man in the head with it, interrupting whatever he was trying to say.

Michelle landed an awkward hit, but she guessed it could hurt enough. Spider-Man wasn’t there, so she had to protect the house.

The man was only in his underwear, _definitely a pervert,_ she concluded, but the next blow to his head that she still had to land was interrupted by his whining. 

“Ouch, ouch, wait! I’m-” He tried. “I’m Peter’s friend, I guess.”

If Peter’s name wasn’t mentioned, she would’ve probably kept on hitting that man to death, but his name was spoken, and being honest, Michelle didn’t really know all the weird, maybe even super-powered, people around him. 

She gave the guy the benefit of the doubt, and with the frying pan still in hands, ready to strike if needed, Michelle ordered, “Explain yourself.”

 

Later at night, Peter opened the door of his apartment already huffing out of annoyance. 

“Get out of here, Johnny.”

Peter could even see in MJ’s face the moment she wondered how he knew there was someone in the house, and then when she remembered he had a lot of heightened senses.

Johnny, who was peacefully eating one of MJ’s yogurts, just whined. “Oh, come on, man.” 

“You should’ve gone home in the morning.” Peter sternly stated to Johnny, then turned his attention to MJ, and a little of embarrassment started to show. “I, uh, I thought you were going to stay at Liz until tomorrow.”

“I came home earlier.” And Michelle thought she should do it more, if she was going to witness an interesting moment every time she did.

“Are you not even gonna ask why there’s a very visible huge bump on the side of my head?” Johnny asked. 

“No, get out.” Peter said without blinking.

Michelle intervened. “Be nicer to our guest, Peter.”

“Uh, I appreciate it, MJ, but you’re the one who hit me with a frying pan.” Johnny remarked. 

“As she should.” Peter retorted, not enjoying to hear him already call her _MJ._

Johnny laughed. “It’s late anyway, I should really go.”

To Peter’s relief, he headed to the bedroom, probably to look for his clothes since he was only wearing his Spider-Man robe, which already annoyed him. “Don’t steal my hoodie again!” Peter tried.

“Too late, Spidey.” Johnny replied as he closed the bedroom door.

MJ’s eyes widened. “He knows?”

Peter grimaced. “He’s like me in a way?” 

“Oh, another super-powered weirdo?” She sighed. “I don’t even wanna know.”

Michelle wanted to know know other things, like how Johnny first appeared only in his underwear, and was now looking for his clothes in Peter’s bedroom, but she figured she could wait.

On his way out, MJ noticed he was really wearing one of Peter’s hoodies, and she didn’t miss once again the annoyance on his face, which was something she didn’t see all the time, since Peter could be a little shit, but he was very polite little shit, May made him that way.

“She’s really hot.” Johnny whispered while grinning. “I totally get it.”

“Shut up.” Peter silently complained, blushing, thinking he definitely didn’t need Johnny, along with Angela and Ned to make his life hell about this subject. “Don’t even mind returning that hoodie, I don’t want it.” He said with a louder voice.

“Awn, it’s cute how you pretend to be mean.” Johnny teased.

At the door, Peter swore he heard a small laugh coming from MJ, but he chose to ignore it. With an annoyed huff, Peter just gave Johnny a light peck on the lips. “Now, shoo.” He said as he pushed him out, and closing the door, hearing Johnny’s laugh as he walked out of the building.

“Remind me to never go out with guys ever again.” Peter requested, he never had a single headache about a girl, even when things were weird between him and Gwen. 

“This sounds like an advice you would ignore.” Michelle said, not missing the way he was all too familiar with kicking Johnny out of the apartment. “By the way, uh, I don’t mind you bringing people home once in a while.” She tried to be polite.

 _Of course MJ didn’t mind. Why would she?_ “I just don’t like it.” Not when she was at home, it was a rule he had made in his mind, because he would loathe to have to see with his own eyes if MJ ever decided to bring anyone over.

Michelle shrugged. “Why do you kind of hate him?” She asked. “Johnny, I mean. He seemed nice.”

She actually thought he was a bit annoying and not very respectful of boundaries, but _she was trying to be polite._

Peter rolled his eyes. “He’s just infuriating.” He decided to let it pass the fact that she almost beat him up with a frying pan.

Michelle coughed, a bit awkwardly, which was something unusual. “Uh, are you guys, uh-”

“Dating?” Peter completed. “No.”

She sighed in relief, the same kind of when she noticed he never mentioned Lucy’s name after they met at her birthday party. 

“He just broke up with his boyfriend.” Peter continued, not reading whatever she was feeling. “It happens all the time, he always comes to me, like rebound. They’ll be back in a week, bet.”

“And you don’t mind?” Michelle asked, curious.

“Nope.” _Why would he?_ It wasn’t as if he was in love with Johnny. “I wanna kill him sometimes, but it’s fun.”

It was interesting to see someone who could annoy Peter that way, still there was this weird feeling inside of her.

Peter moved to the kitchen, looking for something to drink, and Michelle stayed still, thinking, trying to make sense of the puzzle in her mind.

“Oh,” Peter said as he opened a bottle of soda. “Angela called me today. Something about her being super confused about a thing related to an actor.”

Michelle smiled. “About Johnny Depp. Yeah, I’m aware of her confusion. What did you say to her?”

“Since I couldn’t keep up with half of what she was saying, I just told her to focus on her studies.” 

Now she laughed. “Good job.” Michelle decided to go to bed before she could solve anything inside her head, but a notification on her phone stopped her.

An e-mail.

_We’re very happy to inform you…_

She read it twice, to be sure, to be really sure.

“I got it.” Michelle mindlessly announced. “I got it.”

“Got what?” Peter approached her and asked.

A smile finally started to break out. “The job, I got the job!”

Without thinking twice, Peter disposed of his bottle on the nearest surface, and went for a hug that she was already ready for because that was also her first instinct, to hug him.

“I knew you would get it. I knew!” He celebrated, his voice coming out a little muffled due to the embrace. “I’m so proud of you, so proud.”

“I know, I know.” Was all that she said, _Jesus,_ she had to tell the good news to Angela as soon as possible. 

Off each other’s arms, Michelle stared into his eyes for a bit, _it was something people do after hugging, right?_ She saw the brightness of his eyes, _puppy brown eyes,_ she finally realized what they looked like. His smile was sweet, and _so so sincere,_ and happy for her.

Something clicked in her mind, _oh._

 

In her bedroom, the lights out, while trying to go to sleep, Michelle whined into her pillow, her face flushing with embarrassment due to the her realization of before. 

She whined to herself some more, thinking she didn’t have time for this shit. 

_It was jealousy,_ Michelle finally accepted. With Lucy, and then Johnny. _It was jealousy all along._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I don't really know anything about F4, I just wanted a decent boy name, and I'm not good with those, so I thought _why not?_ So, yep, I'm borrowing Johnny's name.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not really good, and I'll blame my tiredness for being out of touch with my writing, lol. This chapter is actually something I've been wanting to write for some time, but real life has been getting to me, *sighs*.
> 
> Still, yay, finally an update!
> 
> Please, leave me a comment, I'll really need it these days, I'll need all the motivation I can get!!! Let me know what you're thinking!
> 
> (uni is a nightmare)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. needy

Peter's head was comfortably laying on Johnny's lap, and the latter caressed the other's hair. 

"So you're really keeping my hoodie?" Peter asked, his voice low with sleep, and his eyes barely open as he stared at the TV.

Johnny could be hella annoying but his apartment was nice, and Peter didn't mind the way he played with his hair.

"You said you didn't want it back." Johnny replied, and Peter knew very well the reason why he was keeping it, so he wouldn't lose an opportunity to make his on-and-off boyfriend jealous.

 _Johnny was lucky,_ the thought crossed Peter's mind, even though he knew their relationship was pretty rocky, but at least his significant other _cared._

MJ couldn't care less, and Peter felt childish for following that train of thought. He knew jealousy often didn't mean anything, being even unhealthy sometimes, but he just couldn't help himself but long for it. 

At least MJ was happy with her new job, and that automatically made him happy, too. He really can't help it. 

"MJ's a little weird these days." Peter said. 

"Why?" Johnny mindlessly asked, both of them being a bit sleepy.

"Don't know." Peter replied. "It's been a week, she's happy with her job, but she's not... _really looking at me?_ It's like she's kinda distant or something."

Johnny chuckled. "Are you sure you're not just being _needy?"_

Peter didn't roll his eyes, being too lazy for that, but he sure felt like doing it. "Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"Good point."

"But it's not it. I mean, maybe it is..." Peter continued, thinking he kind of missed her right now, but he didn't think it was because she was busy at work. "She's not really looking at me in the eye, she's sitting far when we watch a movie... I don't know." He mumbled, missing _his friend MJ._

"You're clingy, Peter, and she's not." Johnny teased, and then just sighed, making a sweet mess of the boy's hair. "Look, she's probably just tired, don't worry." 

Peter hummed, quietly agreeing, trying to enjoy the comfort of his words and hands. 

Johnny coughed, an attempt to wake himself up a bit, and to stall, even if it was only for a second, due to something he remembered to say. "Uh, by the way... I think you'd probably want to know..."

"What is it?" The stalling annoyed the very sleepy Peter.

"Felicia is in town." 

"Oh."

"Yeah. Maybe you should call her." Johnny suggested. "Or maybe she'll call you, I don't know."

Peter would have to rethink his words, because he just remembered that Felicia was the one girl who gave him a headache.

"It's been a week, right." Peter said, noticing Johnny’s timing to drop the news. "I knew you would go back to him in a week, you owe me five bucks." 

"I'm sorry." Johnny seemed genuine.

Getting up, he forgave him. "It's okay. Call me when you get dumped again." With that, Peter kissed him, biting his lower lip out of pettiness for Johnny trying to throw him at Felicia's arms only because he wouldn't be there anymore.

 

"Watcha doing?" Peter asked Michelle. They were having dinner, and she couldn't keep her eyes off her phone, which wasn't very usual, and so he noticed, and so she tried not to look too much into how he always payed attention to her. He was just a very good friend being supportive, that’s all. 

"Just looking at places to rent." She answered without thinking much, but she couldn't really look at him as she spoke. "It's gonna take a little while, but I guess I'll be able to afford one soon."

"Oh." Peter's voice was small. "You-you're moving?"

Michelle sensed something in his words and finally looked at him, but this time he was the one looking away. "Soon. You know, uh, I don't wanna be a bother."

 _Of course, because he was a dumbass who couldn't even say what he felt,_ MJ was still thinking she was a bother. 

They were sitting close enough at the table for Peter to be able to reach his arm, meaning as a comfort, a caress, as he often did, but as soon as his fingertips touched her cheek, MJ flinched.

She flinched and he moved his hand away in a fast second. It hurt, it was even weirder than when MJ had pushed him the other day, and he couldn't understand why she was pushing him away. 

"You're not a bother." Peter finally said, not with the conviction he meant before she avoided his touch. He realized that maybe _he was the bother,_ and that made a lot more sense to him. 

"I know, I just-" Michelle tried, regretting her reaction, his comfort was something she always welcomed as a friend, but now she didn't even know how to act, and she felt stupid. _Wasn't she supposed to be more experienced and cool-headed?_ "I just think I need my own place, you know." It wouldn’t hurt not having to see him with other people too, but she shoved that thought to her subconscious. 

Peter coughed. "Of course." He smiled, which was fake, but she didn't need him to crap on her accomplishments only because he was being a _needy, clingy, little shit._ "You deserve it."

 _Maybe she could fix this,_ Michelle thought. She even made a joke about how they were acting like Chandler and Joey from _Friends_ when it came to moving, and that wasn't even a show she liked that much, but he did, so she tried. Peter only laughed awkwardly. 

They were done with dinner, and deciding to make a move, thinking she would force herself to get her shit together, and maybe even be able to cuddle with him without being weird, Michelle asked, "Want to watch a movie?"

At the same time, Peter's phone rang. 

A call, it read, **Felicia.**

He looked at MJ, and then back at his phone, and he thought _fuck it._

"Maybe next time.” Peter walked out hurriedly to his bedroom. “I’ve got a date.” He took the call, and from there, he just jumped out of his window.

Maybe he should have some crazy fun somewhere far away from MJ, maybe that’s what he needed to get over it, and maybe that’s the space she seemed to want. If he was being reckless or immature, _screw it,_ he didn't care, he didn't want to care. He was sick of it.

Michelle had hoped to get a time alone without over-thinking around him, she had been avoiding him for days for that, but when Peter left for someone else, she didn’t feel any relief.

 _Crap,_ she really didn't have time to be acting like a stupid, horny, and in love teenager, but the world seemed not to care. And just like that, unfortunately, her mind went down the road of wondering with who he was with. 

Before going to bed, Michelle convinced herself that all of it was just a phase, maybe because she hadn’t had someone for some time, and so she went to sleep pretending to believe in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> They really need to communicate better, yeah, I know, but hang in there, after all you read the tag _pining,_ hehe.
> 
> I'm happy I could update this fast even though it's a sligthly smaller chapter, but I hope it's good enough. 
> 
> Repeating myself: PLEASE COMMENT!!! I really appreciate it, and it motivates me the most, I love to know what you're thinking.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
